The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for synchronizing artifacts across two or more domains.
Cross-domain iterative development, where artifacts developed in a first domain are imported into a second domain and developed in parallel with the artifacts in the first domain, allows for development to occur at varying levels. For example, a business analyst may develop a higher level application in a first domain (e.g., WebSphere Business Modeler (WBM)). At some point, the analyst exports the application and generates runtime artifacts which are then imported by an IT specialist/developer into a second domain (e.g., WebSphere Integration Developer (WID)). The artifacts are then edited in the second domain at a lower level.
However, it is often the case that, in the mean time, the business analyst continues developing the high lever application in WBM. At some point, the business analyst decides to export a new version of the application. However, when the IT specialist/developer attempts to re-import the new version, the newly generated artifacts do not synchronize with the artifacts in WID. Provided that changes were made in parallel in both applications, there is no easy way to associate new and existing artifacts especially if the newly generated artifacts are drastically different from the original version.